


【盾铁/授翻】Fall Backwards; I'll Catch You.

by TheyAreWorthIt



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAreWorthIt/pseuds/TheyAreWorthIt
Summary: Tony意外吸入了可以控制大脑的纳米粒子，Steve真的很担心。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【盾铁/授翻】Fall Backwards; I'll Catch You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeLovedYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/gifts).



> Thanks for permitting me to translate it!

“托尼！”

史蒂夫抓住另一个男人的手腕。托尼往身前挣扎，试图将自己从史蒂夫的禁锢中挣脱出来，呆滞的目光聚焦在他和山姆一直在研究的跨维度传送门的控制面板上。史蒂夫将另一只手缠在托尼的腰上，尽他所能将他拖离机器。

他习惯性地抬头对着天花板问道：“贾维斯，他怎么回事？”

“我的量子传感器已经检测到了通过电波进入他身体的纳米粒子。它们似乎是导致他这一系列行为的原因。”

“纳米粒子？” 史蒂夫咒骂了一句。“大厦里还有其他的这种纳米粒子吗？”

“我没有检测到它们，队长。”

史蒂夫松了一口气，然后将注意力转移到仍在挣扎中的托尼身上。

“好吧，亲爱的，”他在托尼的肩膀上喃喃道，调整了握力，托尼在他怀里继续挣扎。

他将托尼带到大厦的紧急避难室里，告诉贾维斯让其余的复仇者在那里和他们汇合。

当门滑开时，四张队友的脸已经在那里欢迎着他们了，他们对此感到既担忧又有些好奇。他将Tony放到其中一张床上，拉出并固定好在这些情况下方便使用的约束装置。

“发生了什么？” 娜塔莎走近床，看着托尼不停地在床上挣扎，试图冲破约束装置的固定。

史蒂夫回答：“贾维斯说他吸入了一些纳米粒子，它们正被用来控制他。山姆，你能把它们释放出来吗？”

史蒂夫退后一步，在山姆开始对托尼进行一系列检查的时候在旁边走来走去。

片刻之后，山姆转过身来。

“我可以把纳米粒子弄出来，但是这要花一点时间。不过我知道在托尼上次出任务的时候，班纳正在致力于简化这个操作的流程的事情…… ”史蒂夫和山姆同时看着浩克，后者皱着眉头撇着嘴，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“帮个忙！” 史蒂夫对他说道。

“浩克”，克林特开始说，“你平时在各种各样的情况里给我们提供了很多帮助，但我认为这是给博士的专属任务，不是吗？完成后他就会让你回来的。”

浩克瞪了他一眼，然后低下了头——这代表他答应了。史蒂夫抬起头看着他们健壮的浩克萎缩下来，脸色逐渐变成了棕褐色，然后他低头看向了班纳。班纳摇晃了一下，然后握住了医疗托盘并对他们摇了摇头示意他没事。

“布鲁斯！” 山姆惊呼，带着布鲁斯的手肘帮助他稳定下来。

“在哪——？”

史蒂夫走上前，他不是不关心突然让浩克变成班纳是否回给班纳造成什么不适，他只是太急于让他开始研究托尼脑袋中的纳米粒子了。

当班纳终于出现了之后，史蒂夫突然有了一种如释重负的感觉。班纳走近了一点，用手附上托尼的额头，检查他的状态。

“发生了什么？”

“贾维斯说，他在量子传感器上发现了一些纳米粒子。通常机械这方面的问题会由山姆负责的，但他说你有办法加快这个过程的速度？”

布鲁斯点点头，越过山姆的肩膀凝视着电脑屏幕。

史蒂夫微笑了一下。“那就把空间留给你们了，科学兄弟。完成后请务必马上告诉我。”

史蒂夫转身朝自己的房间走去，笔直而又大步地向后走，因为他正竭力控制自己不要去想最坏的那个结果。其实这样的事情总是发生在他们身上，毕竟上个月他们才刚刚被困在了蛮荒之地上。但尽管如此，史蒂夫还是无法完全镇定下来。他的脑袋被一个又一个的“如果”装满了——如果这次事件涉及到了魔法，而山姆和班纳没能力应付呢？如果这次技术比他们还要更加先进，如果它会以某种方式损伤到托尼的大脑呢？或者，如果这次由于某种原因，他因为慢了一步又无法阻止悲剧发生，该怎么办？

当索尔从他身后拍了一下他的背的时候，这些思绪被迫停止了。

“你太担心了，史蒂夫，”他说到，眼中闪过一道智慧的光芒，“山姆和布鲁斯会比这些生物更优秀的，他们面对过比这困难得多的挑战。你应该信任你的队友。”

那可说中他了。他的确信任他们，不是吗？他信任山姆和布鲁斯。他可能是共这个队伍的领导，但那是因为他和他的队伍都互相信任，他的领导才是有效的。娜塔莎在路过时给了他一个友好的提醒，又打断了他的思索。

“索尔说得对，你知道这个。” 是的，他知道，他确实知道。然后娜塔莎继续说。“此外，如果托尼很快就能康复的话，我就原谅他上周吃光了冰箱里的比利时巧克力冰淇淋的行为。”

当娜塔莎沿着走廊朝厨房走去的时候，史蒂夫露出了一个真心实意的笑容。是的。娜塔莎是对的，索尔也是。只是他和托尼的关系——那是不一样的。史蒂夫在之前从未来得及有过认真的恋爱关系，托尼也从未与他真正关心的人相恋，所以这对他们俩都是全新的，所以他是那么地珍视托尼，他不想让他冒一点点风险。史蒂夫在推门进入自己的房间时皱了皱眉。噢他不止是在想这件事情，他意识到现在他不能失去眼前的一切，眼前的每一个人。他爱托尼，但他仍然信任山姆和班纳。他可以，他应该相信他们能在他帮不上忙时帮助托尼。

几个小时后，史蒂夫和娜塔莎在公共休息室里看着克林特和索尔玩电子游戏。当他听到大厅里传来声音的时候，他从屏幕上抬起头，转身就看到班纳，山姆和托尼一边争执着什么一边走进门来。他感到自己悬起来的心一下落地了，托尼和山姆向他示意了一下，班纳冲他点了点头。

然后在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经从沙发上移动到了托尼身边，将他包裹在一个熊抱中。托尼似乎感到十分吃惊，但就在他准备放开托尼的时候，托尼把他的手也搭上了他的腰。于是史蒂夫把头靠在托尼的脖子上，然后终于重新开始呼吸。

“嘿，翅膀头。”

他退后一步，直视着托尼柔软的棕色眼睛，感到又有一瞬间失去了自己的呼吸。

“托尼。我很高兴你回来了。” 他犹豫了一下，但还是加上了一句“我很想你”。

而且，天哪，史蒂夫觉得自己永远也不会对托尼微笑时眼旁细纹的弯曲方式感到厌倦。

“我差一点就死了，”托尼开玩笑道，史蒂夫可以听出他抱怨的话语背后开心的语气。

在托尼的身后，布鲁斯清了清嗓子。

“我要回我的房间了。在让浩克回来之前，我想检查一些东西。”

“是的，我也要回我的房间了，” 山姆张开双臂，示意到“我还有好——多事情要干。我很高兴你回来了，托尼。”

然后他们一起闲聊着走下了楼梯。

史蒂夫拉着托尼坐回了沙发，托尼靠在他身边，只不到五分钟，他低头发现另一个男人已经睡着了，他不自主地笑了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it!


End file.
